


Bet You Wish You Had Me Back

by Mixxy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: But not in an unhealthy way, Cecil is Inhuman, Cecil is the jealous type, Cecil is the top and the bottom, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a petty argument, Cecil demands that they take a break. He thinks Carlos will come crawling back in apology. Instead, Carlos does nothing of the sort, and starts hanging out with -ugh- Steve Carlsburg. </p><p>It turns out that Cecil is the jealous type. He needs to remind Carlos exactly who he loves, and if that involves fucking the living daylights out of him, so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet You Wish You Had Me Back

The fight was really stupid. It was just that sometimes, after weeks and months of nothing in Night Vale ever making sense, and spending countless hours in his lab only to get absolutely nothing to show for it, Carlos got frustrated. And he loved Cecil, he really did, but he just didn’t _get_ sometimes how weird this town could be. He’d just shake his head when Carlos got electrocuted by the refrigerator, or had to furiously scrub a potentially toxic chemical off his hand that had come from a flower. “Oh, _Carlos_.” A sigh, like Carlos was being silly, and it just really got on Carlos’ nerves sometimes.

Carlos had just come home from a long day of- surprise- no results in the lab, and Cecil had been his talkative, perky self. He wasn’t sure which one of them had mentioned mountains, but within moments they had been arguing about _yes, Cecil, they do exist_ and _Carlos don’t be naïve, of course they don’t_.

It had turned ugly fast. Nothing too harsh- no _I hate you_ s or _You don’t belong here_ s but there was definitely Carlos saying that he never signed up for a boyfriend with tentacles, and Cecil accusing him of locking himself in the lab instead of facing life.

Cecil’s tentacles were stirring angrily and his third eye had just begun to glow when he slammed his hands on the countertop. “You just don’t- _augh_.” Suddenly he appeared to get an idea, stood up primly, straightened his jacket. “Carlos, I think we should take a break.”

Carlos was ready to throw back a retort, but stopped upon hearing Cecil’s words. “Wait, what?”

“A break, Carlos.”

“Are you…” He blinked at Cecil, not believing or maybe not wanting to believe it. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“No, I never said that.” The other man crossed his arms, tentacles quirking behind him like they were making a point. “I just think we need some time apart. Reevaluate where we’re going, think about what we’ve said, and apologize when the time comes.”

Carlos gaped at Cecil. He knew his boyfriend was theatrical, but not to the point of risking their relationship. He thought Carlos would crawl back and apologize? Well, fine. Two could play at that game. “Okay, right.” He grabbed his coat off the counter. “I’ll see you around, then, Cecil.”

He didn’t look back when he left the building, but he did see the figure in the window watching him as he left in his car.

* * *

 

Without Cecil around, Carlos hadn’t figured how _bored_ he would be. He still listened to the radio show, if only to hear the slight strain in Cecil’s voice if he had to mention Carlos for a story.

It had been three weeks without even talking to each other. Carlos was really beginning to miss Cecil. His smile, his laugh, the quirky things he had to say about everything in existence. Not to mention, Carlos had kind of been getting used to getting laid on a regular basis, and now with a dry spell, he was getting horny as fuck. He hadn’t been so acquainted with his right hand since college.

He wondered if Cecil missed him as badly as he did Cecil. He really did love the radio host, tentacles and all, and hadn’t actually meant anything by the comments. But Cecil was just as much in the wrong as he was, and he refused to slink back like a kicked dog. No, he could wait a little longer.

One particular day, three weeks and three days since the “break” (not that he was counting), he was walking around in the supermarket, choosing something that preferably wouldn’t growl at him when he opened the can this time. He bumped into another person in the “Boring Foods” section, dropping his box of non-wheat noodles.

“Oh, sorry, friend.” A shorter man of average build bent down and handed his box of noodles back to him. “Didn’t see you there.”

“No problem.” Carlos put the box in his little handheld basket. “No harm done.”

“Hey, you’re the scientist, aren’t you? Carlos?”

“Yeah.” Carlos straightened his glasses and stuck a hand out. “Carlos Sanchez. I’m sorry, but you are…?”

“Steve. Steve Carlsburg.” Steve said, shaking Carlos’ hand.

Immediately Carlos’ eyebrows went up. “Oh. _Oh._ Um, I’ve heard…interesting things about you.”

“Yeah, Cecil doesn’t really care for me,” said Steve with a half-shrug. “He’s not here with you, is he? Last time we bumped into each other he glared at me with that third eye of his and may have put a curse on me in modified Sumerian.”

“Nah, you’re good. Cecil and I are…taking a break.” Carlos shifted awkwardly, the words uncomfortable on his tongue.

Steve, at least, looked sympathetic. “Oh. I’m sorry. So, uh…I appreciate the work you’re doing with the pink oozing mold.”

Carlos looked up, startled. “Really? Normally people just tell me it means two more weeks of spring and sometimes that you’ll begin channeling dead people.”

“Yeah. People don’t really…understand weird here. It’s nice that someone else does.”

He felt like laughing. “Thank you! Cecil never understands- understood. When I came home- well, to his apartment after work, he’d just shake his head like-“

“Like this was all just normal and you were the weird one.” Steve smiled, picking up a can of what may have been tuna, or may have been an actual chicken of the sea. “My wife’s the same way.”

“Oh. You’re married?”

“Yeah. Natalie. She’s lovely. Brown hair, brown eyes, invisible every Sunday and every other Tuesday.”

“…Invisible?”

Steve shrugged once again. “At first it was strange, but I guess you just kinda love that person anyway. Not in spite of their difference, but because of them. You know?”

Carlos felt the absence of Cecil deep in his chest. “Yeah.”

“Hey, I was going to stop at the Subway after shopping. You want to come? It’s kind of nice to talk to someone who didn’t grow up here.”

“Yeah, that would be great. Just let me finish up here.”

* * *

 

Steve, as it turns out, was a totally normal person. Back where Carlos grew up, he might have been the type of guy who went to his kid’s soccer games, kept his lawn mowed, and talked about gas prices over the mailbox. It was a nice breath of fresh air.

“Yeah, on game days, when the satellite isn’t picking up Portuguese soap operas, my wife and I like to watch football. You should come over sometime and watch it with us. She usually makes all kinds of dip and wings; it’ll make her happy to have another mouth to feed.”

Carlos took another bite of the Wasabi-and-Pineapple sandwich, which actually wasn’t too bad. “Tha’d be great. I haven’t just watched a game in- well, I don’t know how long. Will she be visible? Do you know in advance?”

“Well, it depends on when the sun sets. Sometime she’s transparent for a bit, or she flickers, kind of- Huh.”

“What?” Carlos asked, perking up. In Night Vale, when someone went “huh” or “hm” it usually meant Carlos had to be wary.

“Look right there, but don’t be obvious about it,” Steve said, nodding towards a mirror. Carlos had no idea why there was a mirror in a Subway, but he also had no idea why the young man making his sandwich was missing an arm and sobbed while he was preparing it. You just didn’t question some things. Especially Subway.

Carlos subtly turned in the direction of the mirror. Through the glass, on the other side of the street, he could see Cecil, standing on the sidewalk. He appeared to be staring at them.

“I hope I didn’t get you in trouble, hanging out with me and all.”

“Nah. We’re on a break, remember?” Carlos went back to eating, pretending he couldn’t feel Cecil’s eyes boring holes into the two of them.

A minute passes, and Steve sighs. “He’s still staring at us.”

“It’s fine. He wanted to take a break, he got a break.”

“He’s got his tentacles out.”

“Really?” Carlos glanced at the mirror, and yes, Cecil’s tentacles were out, and his third eye was glowing so brightly he could spot it from across the street. “Huh. Whatever. His problem.”

And then Carlos got an idea. It might have been awful, but it was an idea. Why else would Cecil have been so agitated seeing Steve and Carlos together unless he was a jealous type? “Hey,” he said, reaching across and grabbing Steve’s hand, “did I just see a baby tarantula run across your hand?”

Steve’s brow wrinkled. “What would it be doing away from it’s family? Not orphaned by gang violence, I hope.”

A buzzing in Carlos’ pocket made him drop Steve’s hand and check his phone.

_Cecil (3:34 pm): Get out here right now_

Feigning innocence, Carlos texted back _Out where?_ ’

_Cecil (3:35 pm) Outside the Subway. Now._

He chuckled, sliding the phone back into his pocket. “I have to go, Steve. I think Cecil wants to talk.”

“Alright, you crazy kids. Go on.”

Carlos waved goodbye to Steve as he pushed open the door and nearly jumped as he came face-to-face with Cecil. How had he gotten across the street so fast? “Oh, hi, Cecil. What’s-?”

“You were with Steve Carlsburg.”

“Yes, and…?”

“With Steve Carlsburg. Eating food.” Cecil’s voice crept up into slightly hysterical. “ _You were holding his hand_.”

Carlos nonchalantly put his hands in his back pockets. “Well, I don’t mean to be rude, but you’re the one that requested a break.”

“I didn’t think you’d take it _seriously!_ ”

“And if you wanna say that you don’t want me, well…”

Cecil grabbed his arm, pulled him close. When he spoke, it was in a low growl that sent a shiver of arousal up Carlos’ spine. “Don’t you _dare_ say that, Carlos. My Carlos. You’re _mine_ , understand? You’re _mine_ and I will _always_ want you.”

Carlos steeled himself, looked straight into Cecil’s eyes (the bottom two) and said, slowly and clearly, “Prove it.”

Cecil’s eyes flashed and Carlos suddenly had one of Cecil’s hands locked around his wrist to tightly he could almost feel the bruise forming. He knew that Cecil didn’t live too far from here, which was good, because he was currently dragging Carlos along so fast that he could barely keep his feet under him.

They managed to get up the stairs to Cecil’s apartment without too much tripping, and Carlos wondered if he had done something wrong because Cecil hadn’t said a word the entire way here. The door had barely slammed behind him before he found himself swept off his feet. Literally. His feet were not touching the ground.

Instead, there were two tentacles wound around his arms, pressing them above his head, one around his waist, and two more circled around his thighs, all of them keeping him pressed against the door and very much immobile.

Cecil leaned in, and Carlos nearly whimpered, because it had been far too long, and Cecil was so _beautiful_ and it was so _right_ to be pressed up against him again. His eyes were pools of black, as they tended to be when he was turned on, and his teeth had already sharpened to their terrifying-looking points. “I’m going to show you,” he hissed into Carlos’ ear, “that you’re mine and I’m yours and nobody- especially not _Steve fucking Carlsburg_ \- is going to come between us.” With that, he flicked out a long pointed tongue and ran it along the shell of Carlos’ ear.

Carlos moaned, already hard, and tried to desperately rut his hips up, but the tentacle firmly kept them in place. “Cecil…”

Cecil responded by claiming Carlos’ mouth in a searing kiss, flicking his tongue against Carlos’. Carlos sucked on it, all but grinning at the moan that he drew from the other man. Almost playfully, he nipped Cecil’s lower lip with his own, nonlethal, humanoid teeth. Cecil actually growled (that did not even seem remotely human) and with one newly-clawed hand, tore Carlos’ shirt right down the front.

Carlos gasped as his buttons flew everywhere and his shirt hung in two pieces off his frame. Cecil fisted one hand in Carlos’ hair and pulled back, leaving Carlos exposed and vulnerable in a way that made him bite his lip with excitement. Cecil kissed along Carlos’ neck, stopping to lick in the sensitive spot just in the dip of his collarbone. Carlos whimpered and tried to arch up, but that fucking tentacle was keeping him down. A soft bite just below his ear made him cry out, hands curling into fists over his head.

He heard Cecil muttering something between kisses and bites, but it took him longer than it probably should have to realize he was saying “Mine, mine, mine, mine” against Carlos’ neck.

Another bite made Carlos squirm. “Please, Cecil…” Cecil left the now-reddened area on his neck and began to kiss his way down Carlos’ chest, making Carlos sigh with relief.

At least, relief until Cecil latched onto one of his nipples, licking and teasing it. Carlos felt his toes curl in his shoes, and his fingernails scrabbled against the door. “Fuck, Cecil, Cecil, come on, please…”

“Mine,” Cecil murmured, scraping his teeth lightly against Carlos’ nipple and making Carlos groan.

“Yours,” Carlos gasped out.

That seemed to do it, and before Carlos could think twice, the tentacles lifting him up had pulled him away from the door and tossed him on the bed. Cecil straddled him a moment later and Carlos gripped his hips, feeling vindicated now that he could get his hands on _something_.

“Yours,” Cecil repeated, leaning down and kissing Carlos. He pulled away enough to breathe against Carlos’ lips, “only wanna be yours. Nobody else. ‘M yours.”

Carlos pulled him down in a bruising kiss. “Mine,” he agreed, using his other hand to grind their hips together. Cecil hissed and sat up enough so that he could pull off his own shirt. “Pants off. Now.”

Carlos kicked his pants and boxers off, and was rewarded with a lap full of naked radio host. Tentacles ran around his sides, brushed against his ass, and ruffled his hair as they kissed. “Missed you so much,” he said between kisses, “missed this.”

Cecil groaned and ranked his nails down Carlos’ back. “Missed you more,” he said shakily as Carlos gave him a few love bites of his own on his neck. “Never should have…suggested the break. It was dumb.”

Carlos pressed him down against the mattress, hand drifting down between them to tangle with the tentacles Cecil had in place of a dick and listening to Cecil’s whines. “Weren’t you gonna prove that I was yours? Come on, Cecil. Prove it.”

Cecil’s eyes narrowed and he batted Carlos’ hand away. Suddenly, Carlos was the one on his back, and Cecil had shimmied down to his crotch level and was smiling up at him with razor-sharp teeth. He lowered his head and a long tongue wrapped around Carlos’ dick.

“Fuck.” Carlos’ head fell back, and the rest of his member was surrounded by a wet heat. He bucked up involuntarily, so glad that dating a nonhuman meant no gag reflex.

Cecil took it like a pro, sucking and applying pressure in just the right way while Carlos fisted his hands in the sheets. Cecil reached up and guided one of his hands to his head, and Carlos got the point, grabbing handfuls of Cecil’s two-toned hair and thrusting up into his sweet mouth. “Oh, fuck, Cecil…Cecil, ah, I’m gonna…” It had only been a few weeks since he’d last slept with Cecil and he was already close to coming. This was ridiculous.

But instead of pulling off, Cecil just took him deeper, swirling his tongue around the head of Carlos’ cock. Carlos tried to pull him off, but the tugging at Cecil’s hair just made him moan, and the vibrations went straight to his dick. Cecil hollowed his cheeks and sucked particularly hard, and Carlos came with a cry of “ _Cecil!_ ”

Cecil climbed back up, afterwards, and began to lick at Carlos’ neck again. “Nngh,” Carlos grunted, shying away from the touch. “Too much.”

“Oh, no, sweet Carlos.” Carlos looked over to where Cecil was grinning and suddenly got a sinking feeling that Cecil had far too much of a plan. “We’re not done. Not by a long shot.”

Carlos sat up, confused. “But…I’ve already….”

“You’ll get hard again. I guarantee.”

The smaller tentacles coming from Cecil’s crotch were already wrapping themselves around Carlos’ dick, and with a sound almost like a sob, he found that he actually _was_. “How…?”

“Shhh. Night Vale.” Cecil’s tentacles left Carlos’ cock and he found himself thrusting forward, trying to chase them. Cecil laid back on the bed, indicating that Carlos should kneel between his legs, which were up and apart.

Without warning, Cecil’s tentacles were at Carlos’ back, shoving him forwards until he was buried in Cecil’s tight heat. “ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped, not prepared for this. “Jesus _Christ_ , Cecil. Didn’t you…need to- fuck- be prepared?”

Cecil shook his head. “No. I- ah- got lonely when you were gone. I’m- I’m pretty stretched out, don’t worry.”

The mental image of Cecil masturbating while Carlos had been away was intoxicating. Maybe he used his own tentacles, moaning out Carlos’ name and pretending it was him. He didn’t get a chance to think any further, because the tentacles at his back pulled him forward again, burying him deeper inside Cecil.

It was all the encouragement he needed, and even though he was still a little sensitive from the previous orgasm, he began to thrust, setting a steady rhythm. Cecil made little whining noises, arching his back and lifting his hips to get a better angle. “Fuck, that’s right, Carlos, you missed this, didn’t you? Nobody else can have this, have you, just me. Only I get to have you inside me.”

Carlos moaned- Cecil’s voice had always done this to him- and began to thrust faster. “Yeah…just you. Always you.”

The touch of the tentacle at his opening made him jump a little, but Cecil wrapped his legs around his waist to hold him close. Carlos shuddered and his eyes fluttered shut as the tentacle, slick from its own lubricants, slid inside him. It gave a few exploratory little wiggles before it began to slide in and out in earnest. Carlos groaned, leaning forward so that the appendage could have better access.

“Carlos.” The voice made him look down, startled- he’d almost forgotten what he was doing before. The spark in Cecil’s eyes said that his was not going to be easy. “I need attention, too.” And with that, he lifted his hips, shifting Carlos’ dick inside him.

Carlos swallowed hard and began thrusting again. He lowered his head and whimpered at the combination of sensations- when he thrust forward he was buried in Cecil’s hot tightness, and when he pulled back Cecil’s tentacle impaled him, right where he wanted it most. It was too much, and he began to thrust harder and harder, valuing the hisses that he drew from Cecil, wincing at the slight sting of Cecil’s nails digging into his back again, almost wailing as the tentacle in his entrance was joined by another.

It was too much. He was surrounded by Cecil, filled by him. He whined and began to thrust back and forth erratically, throwing himself forward and making Cecil’s eyes roll back, and slamming backwards and feeling the deep pressure and fullness from the tentacles. “Cecil, Cecil, I- Oh god, _Cecil_.”

He came for a second time, toes curled and shaking and collapsing against Cecil as he finished.

After a groggy, post-orgasmic moment, he reached forward to jerk off Cecil to completion. For the second time that night, Cecil pushed his hand away. “No, dear.”

The tentacles still buried in Carlos’ ass moved deep within him and he shivered. “ _No,_ ” he said with an emotion close to horror.

“Oh, yes.” Cecil smiled at him wolfishly, all sharp teeth and mischief. “I’m going to make sure you never forget whose you are.”

“Cecil, I can’t…” The words were lost as Cecil, somehow with Carlos’ dick still inside him, shifted until he was on his hands and knees. The tentacles in Carlos’ hole began to slowly push forward again, making his whole body move with the momentum, making him thrust into Cecil again.

A third tentacle entered him, filling him up to the max, drawing a sound like a sob from the scientist. “ _Cecil_.”

“Mmm.” Cecil began to rock back against him, and to his shock Carlos felt himself getting hard again. “That’s right, darling, fuck me. Come on.”

It was too much, and the overstimulation was keeping Carlos right on the edge of pleasure and pain, and mix he, admittedly, found to be quite arousing. Against his body’s cries, he found himself gaining purchase on shaky knees and grabbing Cecil’s hips, moving in and out.

The tentacles inside him thrashed around, pressing against his prostate and sending wild jolts of pleasure up his spine. He whimpered and began to fuck Cecil harder.

“Oh, yes, that’s…Oh, Carlos, that’s nice. Keep doing- Ngh! Yes, right there!” At Cecil’s urging, Carlos picked up the speed, snapping his hips harder and harder, lost between the sensation of filling and of being filled.

“Cecil, oh god, Cecil…” He panted uselessly against Cecil’s neck,  as the tentacles behind him began to orchestrate, pulling him open and giving a lovely stretch, and at the same time pressing against his prostate and stroking his insides. “Cecil, I- ah-“

His mind was whiting out, each time he bucked forward he was lost in Cecil’s sweet tight heat, and every time he went back the tentacle(s) against the prostate sent pleasure like bolts of lightning through his body.

Dimly, he was aware of reaching around and grabbing a handful of Cecil’s tentacles, pulling and rubbing. “Oh, Carlos, yes- Carlos, I- _Ah! Yes! Carlos!_ ” He shrieked his climax in a cry that couldn’t have been human, and the intense tightness, both around his cock and in the tentacles stiffening up inside him, sent Carlos over the edge. He came one last time, choking out Cecil’s name, before his knees finally gave out and he fell to the side.

He breathed a sigh of sweet relief when the tentacles inside him finally pulled out, going back to Cecil. “That was…” His entire body felt loose and heavy, and his brain felt like it was faintly buzzing.

Cecil snuggled up to him sweetly, all traces of the mastermind gone. “I missed you. I’m sorry we fought. I didn’t mean to say any of those things.”

Carlos smoothed hair away from his boyfriend’s face. “I’m sorry, too. I was frustrated from work and I took it out on you. That was wrong of me.”

Cecil nuzzled against his collarbone. “Let’s not fight anymore.”

“Well, I’m not really about the staying away for three weeks thing, but if it leads to makeup sex like this? Let’s fight _more_.”

Cecil giggled against his shoulder. “You’re absurd, Carlos. But you’re also wonderful and perfect and mine.”

“And you,” Carlos said, pressing a kiss to Cecil’s forehead, “are the jealous type. But you’re also magnificent and beautiful and mine.”

Cecil looked up at him with sleepy but loving eyes, and Carlos was reminded of something Steve had said. _You don’t love someone in spite of their differences, you love them because of them_. And, with that in mind, Carlos smiled at the tentacles now lazily wrapping themselves around the two of them, whispered an _I love you_ to Cecil, and let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta say, this is the smut I'm most proud of. Something about Cecil double-teaming Carlos by himself...*shiver* whoo. Anyway, find me on tumblr at [ here ](http://www.floating-cats.tumblr.com) , where I post sneak peeks at new fics, my current fics, and we can chat about tentacle sex. Fun times.


End file.
